


Forever with You

by aya_k (koyame0719)



Category: Love Mode
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyame0719/pseuds/aya_k
Summary: Snapshots of the continuing romantic and daily life of Takamiya Katsura and Sakashita Izumi.
Relationships: Sakashita Izumi/Takamiya Katsura
Kudos: 2





	1. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks after their first anniversary, Izumi is developing deeper feelings and attraction for Takamiya.

While Izumi got ready for school on a Friday morning, he couldn’t forget the ‘requests’ Takamiya made of him a few weeks ago before their first anniversary.

He already fulfilled two of them. He told Takamiya he loved him. He performed oral on him. And strangely, he wanted to do those things more often.

Thinking back to that night, Izumi felt himself blush and the back of his neck prickle with heat. He felt gnawing sense of desire for Takamiya.

They’ve been together for a year now. And Izumi was starting to feel more secure and comfortable with their relationship.  
  
  
“Hey Sakashita!”

Izumi’s long-time friend and unwitting matchmaker, Konno Takehiro, caught him as he descended the stairs to the first floor.

“What’s up, Konno?”

“Wanna head to the arcades after school?”

“I got plans.”

Izumi removed his indoor shoes, grabbing his sneakers from his shoe locker.

“Again?”

It used to be the other way around when Izumi was the loser who was single.

“Did Kobayashi dump you again?”

“What? No, we’re just taking a break from each other. She’s getting too clingy.”

“I see and I’m your plan Z,” Izumi said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

“Come on, don’t say that.”

Konno looked remorseful but Izumi had trouble telling if it was genuine.

“I’m sorry, Konno. I really do have plans this weekend.”  
  
  
Izumi overheard Takamiya talking to his editor on the phone the moment he unlocked the front door and entered the apartment.

He went to the main living room and dropped his backpack in front of the sofa and draped his coat and school blazer on the dining room chair.

Izumi walked to Takamiya’s office and peeked in from the threshold. Takamiya was swamped in the middle of work. He was hunched over the desk scanning the computer screen while talking on the phone.

Izumi quietly shuffled away from the door but Takamiya caught sight of his face and gestured for him to come over.

At first, Izumi hesitated, not wanting to distract Takamiya from his work and also out of embarrassment. But they haven’t seen each other since last weekend.

Izumi slowly walked over to Takamiya. The translator smiled at him and reached up to touch his face. In response to the warm touch, Izumi found himself leaning down and kissing Takamiya on the cheek. It was the first time he greeted Takamiya like this.

“Aizawa-san, can I call you back?”

Izumi heard the editor screech out a ‘No!’ on the other line, followed by a string of threats if he dared to hang up the phone on her.

Judging by the intensity of the conversation Izumi was overhearing, it sounded like Takamiya was going to chained to his desk for a while.

“I’ll get you another cup of tea,” Izumi said taking the empty tea cup and empty plate from the desk.

Takamiya thanked Izumi with a tight hug and let him leave the office.  
  
  
Izumi was patient whenever he had to wait for Takamiya to finish work. 

At the beginning of their relationship, Izumi thought he should leave whenever Takamiya was in the middle of working. But Takamiya reassured him that Izumi could stay and he wasn’t a nuisance.

To pass the time, Izumi offered to help Takamiya run errands like shopping for groceries or doing a load of laundry.

The freelance translator usually worked from mid-morning to the evening. Sometimes even into the late evening when Izumi fell asleep on the sofa waiting for him.

But today, the laundry basket was empty, and the fridge was stocked with the essentials. Izumi wondered what they should have for dinner tonight. He had been pestering his mother to teach him how to cook simple yet tasty meals. The results of his training have been fruitful. 

Something with…

Rice?

Noodles?

Pasta?

Bread?

Izumi was about check with Takamiya before the door bell rang.  
  
  
Reiji seated himself at the dining table while Izumi loitered at the sofa.

“Do you want tea or human blood, whatever it is you drink?”

Reiji thought he was hearing things when Izumi offered him a beverage.

“Coffee.”

“Why come all the way out here when you have coffee at home or at your office?”

Reiji once asked his elder brother the exact question. Kiichi just smiled at him and told him how much sugar and cream he wanted in his coffee.

“Black. You can add a cube of sugar to it if you want.”  
  
  
Izumi placed the cup of coffee in front of Reiji and opened the window next to the dining table. He hoped once Reiji was done drinking it, he’ll leave.

Izumi no longer questioned why Reiji comes over to Takamiya’s place so often. He has grudgingly accepted that he was a permanent fixture in Takamiya’s life. 

But today wasn’t one of those days.  
  
  
“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

Reiji was raised his eyebrows at Izumi’s barbed question. He had barely sipped the cup of coffee and lit his cigarette. 

Reiji read somewhere that dogs usually bark when they are bored or feel neglected by their owner. If left alone for too long, they can become destructive and mischievous through boredom.

“No.”

Reiji looked at the dish of individually-wrapped confections on the table; madeleines and financiers. He picked up a financier from the plate and offered it to Izumi, placing it on the side closer to Izumi.

Izumi eyed him suspiciously.

“They’re the cookiesI bought from a bakery in Switzerland for Takamiya. It’s his favorite.”

“Don’t you have a business to run?”

“It’s my day off.”

“Perhaps, children to scare?”

“That’s not on my agenda today unless you consider yourself a child.”

Izumi huffed. He picked up the wrapped French almond cake, ripped open the plastic wrapper, and took a bite of it.

It seemed like the puppy had calmed down with a treat and was drinking his tea. Izumi sat down on the sofa and rested his head on the cushioned armrest—staring in the direction of Takamiya’s office.

“Am I interrupting something…urgent?” Reiji said, putting an emphasis on the last word.

Izumi ignored him but Reiji saw his ears turn red.  
  
  
Over the next hour, Reiji and Izumi passed the time in grudging and amusing silence. Reiji leisurely smoked his cigarettes while flipping through one of the magazines on the dining table.

Reiji saw Izumi perk up when Takamiya ended the call with the editor.

And he saw Izumi sigh when Takamiya was making another call to the writer he was working with on the current project.

It looked like it was going to be a long afternoon of waiting.

“Do you want more coffee?”  
  
  
“Huh? Where did Izumi go?” Takamiya asked when he was released from the confines of his windowless office. Reiji lit another cigarette.

“He went home.”

“Were you picking on him again?”

“No,” Reiji said and he could tell Takamiya was annoyed. “This time it’s your fault.”

“I didn’t do anything to him.”

“There’s your answer.”

“I’m not following.”

Takamiya frowned, not in the mood with Reiji’s jokes.

“You know, he wanted to have sex with you.”

“What?!”

“I’m surprised you didn’t catch on sooner.”

“When?”

“He brought you two cups of tea and a dish of financiers while you were on the phone.”  
  
  
Later in the evening, Takamiya stood at the front door to Izumi’s house. He was going to have dinner with Reiji at his apartment but Reiji just told him that he owed him another round of drinks.

Takamiya sighed and rang the door bell.  
  
  
Izumi invited Takamiya into the house.

“Did you have dinner?”

“I’m about to make pasta.”

“Can I join you?”

“What about work?”

“Nothing can be done about it now.”  
  
  
Izumi made butter soy sauce pasta with assorted mushrooms, served with a fresh tomato salad.

“Is your mother still at work?”

“No, she’s visiting her relatives in Kyoto.”  
  
  
After they cleaned up the kitchen after dinner, they went up to Izumi’s room. Even though the house was empty, Izumi was nervous whenever he was alone with Takamiya at his house despite the fact that Takamiya never suggested that they do anything Izumi didn’t want to do.

He was more self-conscious since the night of their billiards date a couple of weeks ago.

Takamiya drew Izumi in for a hug. Izumi accepted the hug without protest, feeling instantly comforted with the physical contact.

“I’m sorry, I was busy with work earlier.”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t notice you needed my attention.”

“I-I didn’t say anything about that.”

Despite that, Izumi felt his face fan up in flames. ‘What the hell did that jerk say to Takamiya?!’

Takamiya smiled and kissed Izumi’s cheek. 

“You’re so irresistibly cute.”

Then, their lips connected…

Izumi couldn’t resist, looping his arms around Takamiya’s neck and greedily accepted the kiss. He opened his mouth to let Takamiya slip his tongue into his mouth.

Why did it always feel like his heart and body was on fire whenever they kissed like the this? In the beginning, his heart pounded because of his nervousness but now it was replaced with something that burned brighter and deeper.

Takamiya slipped his hand underneath Izumi’s shirt. Izumi moaned into the kiss but tore himself away from Takamiya before they got carried away.

“W-we can’t do it here.”

Takamiya stopped but kept his arms around Izumi. He was more conscious and patient about slowing things down when Izumi told him he was uncomfortable.

“I mean, I want to but…”

Izumi didn’t keep the necessary supplies in his room for the fear of his mother going through his things. And he was still too self-conscious to do it in his bedroom with Takamiya.

Takamiya leaned in, cupping Izumi’s face with his hands. “We can improvise.”  
  
  
“Izumi…you’re gonna have scoot forward a lot more.”

Takamiya, reclining against the pillows on Izumi’s bed, pulled Izumi closer to him; Izumi was already straddled on his lap but too far away for anything to happen, unless Izumi wanted to give him a personal show. But Takamiya didn’t think he was up for a voyeuristic act yet.

Izumi moved forward until his erection was flushed against Takamiya’s. He gasped when Takamiya grabbed his butt and pulled him even closer, so that the pressure of their erections rubbing together sent electric shivers running down Izumi’s spine. Izumi tentatively gyrated his hips forward and a pleasurable sound escaped Takamiya’s lips.

“Here, put your hands on my shoulders and keep grinding your hips on me like that.”

The metal frame bed creaked under them. Izumi kept his voice down. The movement was somewhat awkward and difficult to keep up. He hadn’t felt anything like this before and they weren’t even doing the full act.

“Lean forward a little.”

Izumi did as instructed and he found it was much easier for both of them to feel good. Izumi wasn’t sure were to look, looking directly at Takamiya’s face seemed like a dangerous idea.

But Takamiya held on to Izumi face with his hand. Izumi leaned in even more, this time to kiss Takamiya.

Although Izumi didn’t say anything to Takamiya while he put his clothes back on, Izumi didn’t want Takamiya to go. But the translator couldn’t stay for the night. He needed to wait for another call from the editor in the morning.

Izumi turned off the lights. But he couldn’t sleep. He also couldn’t forget the look on Takamiya’s face as they climaxed together in this narrow bed.

What they did was enough but it was barely satisfying for Izumi.

Rather than feeling satisfied for the night, Izumi felt a deeper need for Takamiya.

Izumi reprimanded himself for thinking such thoughts, curling into a ball on his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest.

Normally, they’d do it once or twice a week usually during the weekends.

For a while, Izumi tried to ignore that deeper need, closing his eyes to will himself to sleep. But the more he tried, heat gathered to his groin. He inhaled deeply but his bed still smelled like Takamiya’s cologne and sweat. It had the strange effect of those chocolates. He turned over to his side and buried his face into the pillow but that only seemed to make things worse. His groin grew hotter the more he ignored his thoughts about Takamiya.

Izumi rolled onto his back and slipped his hand into his pajama pants and grasped his hardened cock. He pressed his thumb on the slit of the tip—and moaned deeply. As he suspected, the tip was wet.

He mimicked Takamiya’s techniques on himself but it was awkward forcing his own legs open for better access. He decided to ignore that part and focused on stroking himself and used his imagination as if Takamiya was with him. Within a few minutes, he spurted into his hand and on to his stomach. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned up.

Izumi sighed. Izumi felt dissatisfied with the results.

He only saw Takamiya a couple of hours ago but he already missed him.  
  
  
The week passed by and for Izumi, there was a lot to keep him busy. With school and his part-time job and doing the household chores at home, he didn’t have any free time to visit Takamiya during the weekday.

Friday evening arrived again…it seemed like Takamiya was waiting for him the moment Izumi unlocked the door.  
As usual, Takamiya smothered him with a hug and a kiss.

“Which one first?”

“Which what first?”

“Bed or dinner?”

“Dinner.”

Izumi thought Takamiya looked like a forlorn puppy with his answer.

“Are you certain?”

“Yeah, I’m starving.”  
  
  
Dinner was an easy affair.

“Whoa, what’s the occasion?”

Izumi was excited about the platter of makizushi in the kitchen.  
  
  
Once dinner was consumed and their weekday activities shared and discussed with each other, Takamiya dragged Izumi away from the sink and carried him to the bed.

“W-wait the dishes.”

“I don’t care about them right now. I’ve been fantasizing about the things I want to do to you since last weekend.”

Izumi felt his face grow hot.

“Don’t tell me you were satisfied with half of what we usually do last weekend.” Takamiya looked teasing but somewhat impatient. He ceremoniously tossed Izumi onto the bed and climbed on top him.

Takamiya unbuttoned Izumi’s shirt with his usual deftness, and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He move his hands to Izumi’s pants and unzipped the fly and slipped the pants off his hips.

Their lovemaking usually began in this order. And Izumi was getting somewhat bored of it.

“Hold it,” Izumi said, stopping Takamiya from removing his underwear. “I had P.E. today…we’d had to do a biathlon.”

“You smell fine to me.”

Izumi pushed Takamiya off of him.

“Can’t you wait 20 minutes?”

“I must have you now.” Takamiya said and resumed kissing him.

“T-takamiya…” This time his was voice was softer and gentler.

“What is it, Izumi?”

“Can you be a little patient? We have all night.”  
  
  
Izumi entered the bedroom after his shower, wearing just a bath towel. The curtains were drawn and tied. And the bedside lamp illuminated the room, the dark golden hue of the light emitted a dreamy atmosphere.

Takamiya was waiting for him on the bed, stripped down to his underwear.

Takamiya smiled, putting his arm around Izumi’s waist.

“Should we remove this?” Takamiya undid the towel around Izumi’s hips, holding it in his hands.

The towel dropped to the floor and Takamiya pulled Izumi to sit on his lap.

As they kissed, Izumi found himself lying on top of Takamiya with Takamiya’s hand was caressing his back. 

His hip was rested on Takamiya’s erection and he felt the heat through the thin cotton material. He moved his hand downward and tentatively touched Takamiya from the outside. He heard Takamiya moaned softly at the touch in between kisses.

Izumi, surprised by the response, withdrew his hand but Takamiya held on to his hand. Takamiya stripped off his underwear.

“Um…” 

“You can look and see what **you** do to me,” Takamiya murmured against Izumi’s neck.

Izumi lowered his gaze and looked down. Takamiya was up and fully erect. He felt himself growing more aroused.

Izumi felt his heart race and his breath caught in his throat when touched Takamiya’s erection. It was hot and heavy in his hand and it gradually grew harder even with the slightest touch.

It never truly crossed Izumi’s mind that he had this kind of effect on Takamiya. He somehow wanted to return the love and pleasure Takamiya has been giving to him over the past year.

“Takamiya?”

“Yes?”

“Can I…,” Izumi trailed off. Then, in a quiet voice, Izumi whispered in Takamiya’s ear what he wanted to do.

“I never thought you’d ask.”  
  
  
Izumi didn’t know which was more embarrassing, him enjoying the act or Takamiya giving him pointers on how to please him— how to use his hands, where and when to use his tongue, how to use his lips, which areas he liked stimulated.

By the time Takamiya came into his mouth, Izumi had thoroughly memorized how to make Takamiya feel good. All he needed was more practice.

Takamiya, panting heavily, grabbed the tissue box and handed them to Izumi.

Izumi wasn’t sure what to say. He had trouble making eye contact with Takamiya, while he wiped his mouth and tossed the tissue in the trash can.

“Izumi.”

“W-what?”

Takamiya gestured for him to come closer.

Izumi leaned over until his ear was above Takamiya’s lips.

His face turned red at what Takamiya said. It was a combination of praise and something very naughty before Takamiya pinned Izumi to bed to return the favor.  
  
  
Morning arrived and Izumi was at the stove frying bacon and eggs. He turned off the burner and plated them on to two plates and placed two pieces of toast on to each plate.

On his way to the dining table and he ran into Takamiya who had just finished washing up in the bathroom.

Izumi had briefly looked at Takamiya and quickly walked to the table and placed the plates in their respective places. He turned around to return the kitchen to get the tea but Takamiya stopped him and nudged him toward the table.

“Go ahead and sit down first. I’ll get the tea.”  
  
  
The couple ate in comfortable silence. As usual, Izumi knew that Takamiya was in a great mood this morning. The translator was practically radiating sunshine.

Izumi mopped the broken egg yolk with a piece of toast and popped it in his mouth. He lifted his gaze and saw Takamiya looking at him over the teacup.

Izumi felt the hairs on his neck stiffen. What happened last night was somehow wilder than anything they have done. Strangely, he didn’t feel any shame. He felt a tinge of embarrassment because he didn’t know he possessed those desires within him.

“Do you have something to say?” Izumi said.

“I love you.”

Izumi never knew what to say in return whenever Takamiya said that.

“What are you looking at?”

“You are smiling.”

“Am not.”

Takamiya laughed and the expression on his face looked like he understood everything. He reached over and ruffled Izumi’s hair.

“You’re adorable.”

Izumi pulled his head away in annoyance and continued to eat his breakfast. He wished he could say ‘I love you’ as easily as it flowed from Takamiya’s lips. But Izumi hoped it would get easier with time. For now, he could only smile.  



	2. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Izumi succumbs to sharing a shower and bath with Takamiya.

The real issue was bathing together..

Izumi could and did do all the other things Takamiya requested.

He was improving at oral sex and was slightly more adventurous with newer sex positions. And he tried in his own way to initiated sex with Takamiya more.

He said “I love you” a little more often—sometimes it was mumbled. It was during moments when Takamiya really surprised him with his tender thoughtfulness. He didn’t say it as often as Takamiya did but he really meant it when he verbally expressed those three little words. He hated it when it made him blush like crazy and that would always spur Takamiya to kiss him senselessly until they were both out of breath.

But bath time and showering together? Why did that thought embarrass Izumi more than being out in public with Takamiya? He’d sooner hold hands with the man than take a shower with him.

The walking distance from the train station to Takamiya’s apartment was a brisk twenty-minute walk.

The forecast said it wasn’t going to rain until later in the evening but Izumi could smell the saltiness in the air when he exited the station.

As he walked, it began drizzling and the rain was ice cold for summer. He thought he could make it to the apartment before the rain came down too hard.

But it began pelting down on Izumi and suddenly it felt like he was getting dumped with buckets of cold water over his head.

He sprinted the rest of the way to the apartment. He could felt shoes getting thoroughly soaked and the cold rain seeping through the fabric and the uncomfortable soggy squish of wet socks on his feet.

He caught sight of a familiar figure in the pouring rain.

Takamiya was drenched as well. His normally well put together hair was drenched with rain, leaving large strands falling over his forehead.

“Let’s hurry in.”

Izumi felt a deep chill and sneezed repeatedly as he climbed the staircase to the third floor. It seemed like autumn was arriving early.

Takamiya ran the hot water in the bathtub and urged Izumi to use the shower to warm up first, knowing that the younger man was sensitive to sudden changes to colder temperatures.

Izumi’s fingers trembled as he unbuttoned his school shirt; he was wearing his summer uniform that only consisted of an undershirt and a short-sleeved buttoned-down shirt—both dripping wet with rain.

He continued sneezing uncontrollably. Takamiya unbuttoned the last two buttons for him, removing the shirt for him and tugged his undershirt over his head. Izumi flinched when Takamiya’s cold fingers brushed against his skin.

Takamiya’s eyebrows knitted with worry. “Your skin is like ice.”

The man continued to undress Izumi. He unbuttoned and unzipped Izumi’s pants, pulling them down and dropping them to the floor, he unceremoniously hooked his fingers on the waistband of his underwear, tugging them down and letting it fall to the floor as well.

At no time did Izumi think that Takamiya had anything else in mind other than getting him quickly into the shower to warm up. There was nothing remotely sexy about feeling like one’s about the freeze to death on the tail end of summer.

Steam flowed out when Takamiya opened the door to the shower room and pushed Izumi in.

“Just come in with me.”

“Oh…okay…” Takamiya sounded completely caught off-guard, he was still in his rain-soaked dress shirt with a towel over his shoulders. Droplets of water beaded at the tips of his hair.

“Hurry up, you’ll get sick.”

Izumi had to let Takamiya wash his hair and body because his fingers were still numb from the cold.

Takamiya’s hands felt soothing to his cold skin. He practically melted in the translator's palm.

Takamiya didn’t spend a lot of time washing him, after rinsing Izumi off he quickly pushed Izumi toward the bathtub of hot water.

Takamiya finished the rest of his shower and soon joined Izumi in the tub for a long soak.

The bathtub was large enough to fit both of them.

Izumi had one knee pulled to his chest, resting his chin on top, observing at the ripples forming around their limbs.

One of Takamiya’s feet was resting against his hip.

“They said it totally wasn’t going to rain until later in the evening.”

Izumi directed his gaze upward to the window. He heard the rain crashing down harshly outside on the pavement.

Takamiya had his eyes closed and he wasn’t saying anything but judging by the way that his foot was stroking Izumi's leg and the imperceptible smile on his lips, it looked like he was on cloud nine.

The next weekend Izumi stayed over at Takamiya’s apartment again. 

Izumi lounged on the sofa with Takamiya watching a film after a quick dinner of leftovers of Thai takeout from last night ago.

The credits rolled onto the screen.

Izumi rested his head on Takamiya’s chest. Izumi languished in bliss, like a cat, whenever Takamiya stroked his hair and hearing the steady rhythm of the translator’s heart. The weather was growing much colder in the evening.

“Izumi, are you tired?”

“No, not really.” But he was incredibly comfortable and didn’t really want to move.

“Do you want to take a bath?”

A hot bath sounded like an extremely good idea.

Takamiya filled the bathtub with hot water and told Izumi to strip and start showering.

Izumi shampooed his hair and rinsed out the conditioner from his hair and then soaped up then netted nylon sponge with body soap.

He noticed that Takamiya changed the brand of soap again. He didn’t know why Takamiya changed it so frequently when they all did the same job.

Although, this one smelled like almonds and had a slick oil consistency that turned in a sheer milky texture that glided effortlessly like liquid silk on his skin.

Izumi had just finished washing his front and his arms and was about to start on his back. He felt Takamiya’s presence behind him.

“Will you let me?”

Izumi let go of the cloth with some resistance and let Takamiya scrub his back and continued down to his butt, thighs, and calves.

While Izumi was used to Takamiya’s touch and wasn’t quite as sensitive and reactive when they first started having sex, it was still extremely tough for Izumi to control himself when Takamiya often defied his expectations.

Takamiya applied more of the almond shower oil on to the cloth.

From the corner of his eye, Izumi could tell that Takamiya was washing himself. Izumi didn’t know what to do other than to reach for the detachable shower head and rinse himself off.

“Not so quickly.”

Takamiya placed the netted sponge back on the shower caddy hook.

The sensation of Takamiya’s slick hands and fingers on Izumi’s wet skin left Izumi feeling extremely odd and turned on.

“This is a good product for keeping skin soft during winter.”

“I see. It looks expensive.”

"Not particularly--it seemed like a good investment."

Takamiya seemed to be trying to make his point by massaging the lather into his skin—areas that Takamiya particularly liked to touch. The smooth yet muscled expanse of his stomach, his navel, his sacrum, all spots that were sensitive erogenous zones.

Of course, it was just the gliding of hands and fingers, it hardly qualified as a massage.

Izumi felt his heart thump in his chest when Takamiya reached between Izumi's legs to press against his perineum with his finger and when Izumi’s breath quickened, Takamiya traced the expanse of the skin of the cleft of Izumi's butt with his other hand.

The older man leaned gently against Izumi’s back. Izumi shivered at the slippery sensation of Takamiya’s chest.

Takamiya’s fingertips dancing across the head. They trailed down to his sac and massaged the soft skin. Izumi leaned forward and braced himself with his hands against the tiled wall and shifted his hips in a fruitless attempt for more friction.

This teasing and devilish man who wanted to torture him was new to Izumi.

“Umm—Takamiya…” Izumi’s voice came out in a low breathless moan, pressing his back against Takamiya.

It was getting kind of cold but at the same time, Izumi’s body felt hot.

“What is it, Izumi?”

“…Stop teasing me and hurry up.”

Izumi’s skin flushed and glistened with beaded drops of water, his tender throat bared as he leaned his head back against Takamiya’s chest, his own chest rising and falling rapidly.

“So responsive…” Takamiya murmured into his ear. “Try telling me what you really want this time, Izumi.”

Izumi’s breath quivered as Takamiya gently kneaded his hand on Izumi’s erection—enough pressure to stimulate him but not enough to give Izumi what he wanted. The sensation was strangely more sensual with the new body wash; it was slick and slippery on his erection and had a subtle warming effect. Takamiya’s other hand moved upward and tweaked one of his nipples. The slow movements at his cock made his breath turn slow and deep; forcing Izumi to support himself against the wall with his hands on the bath tiles.

Takamiya touched his forehead to Izumi’s shoulder, who had slipped his own erection in between Izumi’s cleft; enjoying the slick firmness of the younger man’s butt as he moved his hips back and forth.

Izumi didn’t know how long Takamiya intended to torture him.

“Takamiya…”

“What do you want, Izumi?”

Izumi's heart thudded loudly in his eardrums as he felt the entire hard length of Takamiya’s erection pressed flush between his cheeks. 

Upon realizing how much Izumi wanted Takamiya, his breath and voice was caught in his throat.

“…Put it in already.”

Izumi didn’t know if Takamiya heard him since he said it so softly. But he recognized the all too familiar sensation at his entrance and inhaled to brace himself for the incoming impact.

Takamiya pushed into Izumi in one swift movement.

Izumi’s voice echoed beautifully in the tiled bathroom.

Izumi kept his face covered with the towel while drying his hair. He heard the bathroom door open and Takamiya’s footsteps in the hallway, approaching the bedroom/living room.

Izumi didn’t know what kind of face he should make and pretended to keep drying his hair while sitting on his side of the large double bed.

“Izumi…you’re going to ruin your hair if you rub it so vigorously with the towel.”

The towel was gently pulled away from his grasp and Takamiya’s fingers gently comb through his damp locks with a leave-in conditioner.

Izumi took a peek at Takamiya’s face. There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary in Takamiya’s expression.

Maybe Izumi expected that Takamiya would embarrass him for his uncharacteristically overt request in the shower. But when he thought about it, Takamiya rarely sought out to embarrass him for his sexual behavior whenever they were together.

Izumi felt foolish for his groundless fear.

“What’s wrong? Does your foot hurt a lot?”

“N-no, it’s fine.”

“Hmm—it’s too dangerous to do it in the shower,” Takamiya said with a serious and worried tone.

Both Takamiya and Izumi got overexcited and Izumi almost lost his footing and slipped. His foot was a bit sore.

“It’s nice—once in a while.”

“Really?”

Takamiya smiled while carefully distributing the product into Izumi’s hair and once he was done, he kissed Izumi on the forehead.

“Once in a while.”

“Okay, I got it.”

For all Izumi knew, Takamiya interpreted that as whenever Izumi was staying over.


End file.
